Laws of Space
---- Space, the final frontier... But this is no Star Trek episode, sorry but no intergalactic federation or peaceful exploration for you (not most of the time, at least)! Space is, sadly, a violent place. Wars, battles, invasions, weapons of mass destruction, and those all just man-made things! To combine all that with the constant assault nature has against us with radiation, super novas, comets, meteor strikes, and so much more... Our little corner of this irregular galaxy sounds pretty chaotic, doesn't it? That's why we've decided to add in a few rules or "laws" here to keep things a little simpler... Less chaotic? Maybe, probably not... But more simple or easy to handle? Oh yes... ---- #'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!...' Into another nations territory without either declaring war or signing an official open border agreement; if you are not aware of the nations existence then you may enter their space but they then have the right to fire on your ships, so I wouldn't advise it. #'LUKE, I AM YOUR 'GOD!... ''OK, not really, but I may as well be. Ashame YOU can't be a god! "Godmodding" or, basically, cheating is not allowed. No, your squad can not transport across half the galaxy in a matter of seconds. No, your colony can not have some sort of ultra shield that protects it from the onslaught of invaders. No, your troops can not all be outfited with weapons capable of destroying planets. No, you may not destory a planet or blow up a system... You get the point, I hope...'' #'ONE OF THESE DAYS, ONE OF THESE DAYS, POW!...' Intergalactic harmony! But, for today, we'll just do with trying to keep things civil and polite. It is one thing to get into a heated debate with your rival nation's leader, but we don't need things to get rough and dirty and it is possible to stay civil in those situations... After all, cooler heads prevail! #'BEHOLD! MY ANTI-GRAVITY DEVICE! SOON YOU SHALL ALL...' Watch as it fails! Sorry folks but we're going to try to keep things as realistic as we possibly can here, so that means things such as the laws of physics shall have to remain! I know, you really wanted to defy gravity, too! But don't fret, there are ways to MAKE gravity, or at least gvive the illusion there is, so your space militia won't be floating around their ships after all! #'LIK OGM NARB U SUK LIK OGM IMA... 'Rage quit like an immature child over something pointless and meaningless because you have some sort of insecurity about how others percieve you and freak out when things don't go the exact way you wanted them to? Yeah, we're not doing that. If you want to quit or leave or withdraw from the SEP or even the group, do so gracefully. Say something nice when you say goodbye like "You guys were great, but I've decided it's time to move on; farewell!" or say something like "While it's been fun, I've decided I no longer want to be in the SEP any longer; *COUNTRY* here by collapses into anarchy, the people fleeing to our neighbors.". Is it really so much to ask that you people NOT degrade yourselves and waste our time when ever you get bored? #'AND NOW, THAT THEY ARE OFFLINE, I SHALL LAUNCH ALL OF THE NUKES! MUAHAH!... 'Because that will end so well... Yeah, we're not doing that either. You may do things when others aren't online or paying attention, but if you're interacting wih another country you have to wait for them to respond before you can evolve the sitauation further. If you invade them, they have to be present so they may defend. If you declare war, you can't do anything in that war until they come online and realize you're at war. Get my point? I sincerely hope so, it can be annoying to log on to discover someone has already conquered half your empire or that they've enslaved your people because they couldn't wait a little longer... ---- We ask that you follow these rules at all times when operating within the Stellar Empires Project (SEP). If you do not understand a rule or are not sure if something you want to do is against a rule, then contact Texar, ask a guardian, comment below, or ask on the wall and someone will no doubt help you clearify the situation. It's expected that everyone understand and follow these rules because they're such simple concepts and there are so many oppurtunities for you to ask for help understanding them that there is no reason you shouldn't. Category:SEP Category:Guide